moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Sairaina Springleaf
Personality A somewhat young druidess, Sairaina embodies a few characteristics of the cat form she loves to take; She is constantly curious, likes to scratch things up, and chases anything smaller than her. Which given her size, includes most other races of the Alliance. Alternativly, she has been known take on more ursine features, which include bashing heads both figurativly and literally, with anyone who might threaten her and her friends. Currently, she works with the Violent Night, a group in which she takes the position of second in command. Due to their line of work, she finds herself more and more having to apply the 'head bashing' part of her nature to people, particularily the guard and the Fifth Scarlet Vanguard, the latter of which is the subject of a constant question from her, 'why the fel did we let them back in? Seriously?'. History Sairaina's history, as it were, is not something easily found. At least, not past about a year (or about May 2009) prior. She'll tell you she was trained as a druidess, has ten millenia (a bit before the sundering) of experiance, and if you really need to know more, you can go talk to her family (the only known member of which is Altheirâ Do'Ash). However, after that date, there is a sudden wealth of knowledge. She arrived in Stormwind, not a novice but still far from becoming anything remotely 'strong' in druidic arts, and took a job at a Tavern, the Rusty Spoon, where she made many of her friends and allies. Working the bar, she learned several important facts about stormwind, and it served as a great place to build up her knowledge of the city. She had a few run in's with various groups, generally over their behavior in her work enviroment, including various Scarlet groups (who, in coming to a 'xeno-ran' bar in the first place, were asking for it), the Guard, and various military groups, including the Whirlwind Knights and others. Eventually, however, the bar was closed by it's owner, and so she found herself without work once more. A short period of doing odd job's about the world, traveling, honing her talents, lead her back to Stormwind, and once more to work, this time for a group known as Ardent Tetralogy, a mercenary group ran by the Naramoon family. While there, she worked her way up the ranks, and found herself in a respectable position amongst the group, often carrying out less than respectable jobs. Given the groups high concentration of thiefs, sneaks, assasin's, and in the case of one Naramoon, exceptional elven warrior's, her talents drifted mainly to the physical, and combining stealth and combat with her talents as a feral druid. In following orders to capture a rogue member of the family, the mass murderer Sehnae Naramoon, she came into conflict with many members of the group, a divide which only grew when one she held dear to her was attacked by yet another mass murderer, this time the crazed druidess Maiyr. Despite growing tensions, she remained with the group, until it was disbanded by the head of house. Almost immediatly, one of the Underboss's of the group, Seara Mindfire, rallied the workers, and formed a new group, Violent Night, to keep everyone working. Once more, they worked as mercenaries, but their job list expanded, to working as body guards, assasination's, and more. As well, given that Seara had a much differant approach to things, they were able to secure vast numbers of contracts compared to the previous group, and Sairaina was able to keep busy. Eventually, she once more rose through the ranks, until taking her current job as advisor to Seara, providing a much needed addition to the command staff of the group. Not long after, she was assaulted by a warlock known as Haldesh, a attack which left her unconcious and her jaw shattered to pieces. If not for the timely arrival of Krysta Naramoon and several members of Violent Night, who had been fighting the warlock earlier, she may very well have been killed. As it was, she spent nearly a month in recovery, including magical and physical surgeries to heal her jaw, all carried out by Seara herself. This lead to the two growing close, and they now share a much deeper bond. In recent weeks, Sairaina, as part of Violent Night, has been drawn into the conflict surrounding the city and the fanatics of the Fifth Scarlet Vanguard. With several members of the group regularily attacked by the Scarlets, Sairaina has fully endorsed any contract against them, and by default, their supporters in the Stormwind Guard. Category:Alliance Druid Category:Alliance Category:Night Elf